The 42nd Hunger Games
by The Lonely Cat Person
Summary: Yeah...   It's still open.  It's the 42nd Hunger Games. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Okays. I have five tributes. Two unknown for the district number. But I'd enjoy it if you could make your own tribute for my story. **

**You could just give me the idea of the tribute (name, age, district, etc) and leave. I'd still write about them. It's just you wouldn't know what ever happened to them. You'd be happy and free from this story. **

**I know, this story is going to be terrible. I'm only an age that shan't be mentioned. **

**You know the tribute form. I don't have one anymore… I felt like a fool. **

**I'd enjoy it if you sent it through PM, not review, so this story doesn't get suspended or removed… but I don't really care… **

**Only these spots are taken:**

**Both District 10, which districts can be changed… I don't care. **

**Both District 1 **

**District 4 Female **

**District 7 Female **


	2. An Unknown Tribute

**Okay… I feel like those preppy, obnoxious fools right now… **

**I'll just start writing something. **

The day is starting. The birds were singing. It was a clear, bright day. No harm can come from that. Except the fact that today was different. Was it the worried people? Or was it that strange, happy feeling that today was finally going to be an interesting day? What day was it?

I don't bother asking anyone. Those fools. Only caring about money and how they're going to survive the winter. If you've lived through one winter, can't you live through another? I sighed, happy for a second. Today was going to be different. I knew it.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over me. I was at the top of a hill, enjoying the frantic people below. What were they worrying about? And what does this person want?

Connor was standing near me. I don't bother to look up. I felt too deep into thought to give him a greeting.

"Hey," Connor said, "Hello? Anyone there?" I made no comment.

Who does he think he is? I have no reason to reply. I have a life to live. I don't need to bother with people like him. Annoying and rude.

"So, today's the reaping." Surprise. I didn't realize that today was the reaping. I smirked, just at the thought of it.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Are you afraid of being chosen? You seem a bit off." In truth, he did seem a bit off. He'd usually be off and about, flirting with girls. What a stupid life he led.

He sighed, "No, I'm not worried. Just a bit tired."

"That's great."

A long silence fell between us. My eyes darted from him and the sky. I just wonder what it'd be like to fly, free of this life. Free of this stupid and strange life. Look at us. We are the descendants of the few who survived the downfall of the world centuries back. I had heard back then, there was too large of a population, and the world just seemed to fall apart, bursting into flames. They deserved it. From what they had left behind, it was shown that they were foolish people, polluting and destroying the delicate balance of the world.

But now, look at what we had become. 12 separate districts, forced to serve to the Capitol's might. Although people may be angry with the Capitol for sending innocent children to fight to death, I find it amusing. It's useful that they had found a way to control the country's population, but it's even more amazing watching amateurs fight. Why would people want to stop that? Why would they even lead a rebellion against that?

I sigh. Why is life like this?

"The Reaping starts in an hour. Should we start heading back?" Connor asked quietly. He was patient with my silence. One thing I liked about him.

What? How can I admit I liked something in a person? People are a terrible, ugly creation. We are monsters.

Who does he think he is anyway? I'm not his friend. But he probably thinks I am. I sigh again. Why is life so difficult, so uneventful? Here I am thinking about a person's feelings. What is happening to my life?

"I guess," I replied. No use to over explain or complain about things.

He looked at me. "Aren't you going to get dressed for it?" Why should I?

"Aren't you?" I reply.

"Okay, okay. I'm not. Let's go."

_At the Reaping… _

I never really understood why that person has to explain the history of the Games and stuff. I don't really listen. I look up, watching the birds fly above. They're so majestic, so free.

But then I hear my name. I sigh, ready to get this over with. I'm now officially in the Games. The Hunger Games. I hope I have fun.

My eyes scan the crowd, and I can see Connor's worried expression. I laugh at him. It's hilarious. Until he gets called up too.

**I hope you enjoyed. I have no idea whose character this is… I only got one tribute. This is just my random thoughts. **** She and Connor will be in the Games, I guess they'll be my own tributes, but they will not, under any circumstances, win. THEY WILL NOT WIN. **


	3. Madelyn Rosegold

**I'm sad. This SYOT has only gotten one tribute. If I don't get at least one more… Nah… I'll just get my friends to actually make a tribute. **

**All spots are open besides the District 7 girl. **

**And for the person who actually bothered to submit one, I thank you. I know I'm a bad writer… but I thought I could at least write a SYOT. Eh, I guess not. I'll just go ask for some more writing tips. =( **

I wake up, feeling the sun beating down on my face. Today's the day I finally get the nerve to make some friends. I don't understand why they all dislike me. I'm pretty and rich, and I'm mostly nice. Why don't they like me?

I don't usually mind, but today I feel really angry with them. I don't understand why they don't like me! I'm getting quite upset about this, but today, I'm sure I will make some friends. I have to.

"Madelyn! Get up and get ready! Today's Reaping Day!" Mom called from downstairs.

Of course it's Reaping Day. I don't understand why people are scared of being reaped, but yet the Careers volunteer for it. I understand the Games, they're actually quite satisfying to watch, but if I were in it, I'm sure I wouldn't make it. The blood drives me away. Who can stand the sight, the stench of the blood? I couldn't make it in the Games. Who am I kidding? I have training, I'm quite strong, people WILL like me, and I'm smart and devious! I can make it!

"Coming Mother!" I have to choose the PERFECT dress. My whole collection I've already worn before. Except for this one special dress. It's perfect. It's a sleeveless, white dress that just goes past my knees. It absolutely has the best decorations! There's a pink flower at the waist, with dazzling sparkles everywhere! Mother even bought me a pink flower headband to match it.

I slowly walk down the stairs, admiring my reflection in the mirrors on the walls. Absolutely gorgeous, I decide.

"Good morning!" I happily cheered, as I entered the large kitchen. For a District 7 house, it was one of the best in Panem. Besides the Capitol.

They don't look up, instead they're just whispering about how they will make me volunteer in the Games soon.

My eyes fill with tears. They can't possibly do that! I knew it. They only loved me for the Games. Nothing else. I was just a figure in their eyes, only for the fame and fortune I would bring if I had won. Oh, I'll show them. I'll show them that I'm the PERFECT daughter. Why don't they love me for who I am? Aren't I good enough? I love them so why won't they love me? Well, I'm pretty sure I love them.

I stamp my foot on the ground and run upstairs. I don't care what they think. I get what I want, and no one, NO ONE will change that.

With a sigh, I head back downstairs. My parents gave me the look of question. I ignore it. As I head out, I started having the feeling of regret. I shouldn't treat my parents like that. They deserve better. They had cared for me, almost loved me, and bothered to train me for the Hunger Games. I'm special in their eyes. Aren't I? Oh well. If they can't see me as a prize, they'll just have to live without it.

I was angrily muttering to myself, not caring what I was doing, until I had bumped into someone. Or the other way around.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Chrisantha, apparently had bumped into me. And she had spilled her drink all over my beautiful outfit.

Why? Why, every time I step out the house, something bad happens to me? Why me?

"Here, let me clean you up. Uh, is that okay?" She had seen me steaming, my anger about to explode. "Hey, aren't you that girl with the issues?"

The issues? This day isn't turning out as great as I thought it would. My anger had exploded.

_Lunch_

I settle down on my lawn, enjoying my dinner. After the accident, Chrisantha had ran away, smirking. And I had thought she would be my first friend. Things don't always work the way I wanted it to. I can never change that. But at least I can try.

I had changed into this simple grey dress with no shoes. My short, brown hair flew in my face as I had hurried home.

I shake my head. This is no time to be facing memories.

I look down the street. I could see trouble arising. They were coming towards me.

"Hey." Some kid had sat down beside me and his group of friends surrounded me.

I was nervous. "Hi," I whispered.

In less than a second, he had grabbed my money and my food. No one, NO ONE DARE take my stuff.

I race after them, determined to get my stuff back.

As I had finally caught up to them, I tackled the kid who had taken my food. Money is no important thing to me, my parents had a lot of it.

"You worthless fool. Stealing a girl's money? You'll pay for it." With each word, I had punched his back, and in the end, he was just lying on the ground, looking lifeless.

"Anyone else?" I turn around and see his friends running away.

I smirked, they had had no idea who they were dealing with.

_At the Reaping_

I was almost late. Late for the Reaping. Even I have to be punctual for the Reaping.

I had missed the first part of the speech, and relief was written all over my face. I was relieved that I had missed some of the boring speech, but also quite lucky that I had no punishment.

"Madelyn Rosegold." I hear my name being called. Fear and shock was all over my face. I hesitate, not eager to get onto the stage. But alas, I didn't have much time to think , as people all around me push me towards the stage. I can see my parents grinning. Those fools. I won't win. I promise. But if I do, none of my fame and none of my fortune will be for them. It'll all me mine. And mine alone.

**Well, that is about as much as I will write for each tribute. 700-1,000 words. I hope you enjoyed… but I don't think anyone is reading this… so, bye. **


End file.
